hades_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Stars
For information on star sectors go here: Sectors Yellow Stars Yellow stars are vast systems of habitable planets, colonized by players for use as a home base. On starting the game, players are given a procedural generated yellow star system with the following: "This star has been assigned to you as the home base of your operations into the Hades Galaxy. Your objective here is to fully explore the star, eliminate any Cerberus forces, and build a solid economic infrastructure." Player Progression Player progression throughout the game is measured through four variables: XP, Influence, Distinctions and Achievements.. * XP determines the amount of time that a player has dedicated towards Hades' Star. * Influence Points determine a player's ranking on the global leader boards. Influence is independent from XP. * Distinctions are badges/flair * Achievements are personal goals that scale up as you progress through the game. Each goal accomplished gains you XP and Credits. Red Stars Red Stars are ephemeral planet systems containing a number of "dying planets" that contain Artifacts. Some sectors in a Red Star will contain Cerberus ships, and planets will always be defended by at least one Cerberus ship. The difficulty of the area depends on the level of a player's Red Star Scanner. As players upgrade their Red Star Scanners, harder Red Stars become available to the player. Higher leveled Red Stars support more Battleships. Destroying Cerberus ships and retrieving Artifacts contributes to a progress score, which is shared among all participating players. All players receive influence points if the score exceeds the minimum threshold. All Red Stars explode within 15 minutes of discovery, and all ships that are not at the player's warp gate before the Red Star explodes will be lost (with the exception of ships with Sanctuary). The lifetime of a Red Star can be extended with Red Star Life Extenders. Influence Influence indicates a player's operation capacity. Influence can be earned (or lost) by participating in red star missions. Corporation Influence Corporation Influence now calculated as follows: *Each of the top 10 players contributes 50% of their influence to the Corporation's influence *Each of the next 10 players contribute 25% of their influence to the Corporation's influence *The rest of the players contribute 10% of their influence to the Corporation's influence Red Star influence Red Star influence ranges from -50 to 50 for every level of red star, except Level 1 and 2 which cap at 30 instead. Each Red Star takes an increasing number of points to clear. The positive influence threshold is denoted by a blue line across the progress bar. Filling the bar gives maximum influence. Influence Points Red Star Influence Points Artifacts Influence Points Cerberus Influence Points White Stars Human players .. can lure you in traps, let you down or come to your rescue when you least expect it. White Stars are star systems featuring corporation against corporation combat. White Stars are large scale efforts that emphasize strategy and teamwork amongst team members. Participants are able to contribute up to two ships, one battleship and one utility ship (miner or transport), to their corporation's war effort. Corporation battleships will fire other corporation ships. (including Transports and Miners.) Relics Corporations fight to retrieve and claim "relics" that are generated by planets scattered across the system. Relics must be moved to a safe location by transports before they are able to be claimed for a corporation. Relics claimed for a corporation remain claimed and cannot be taken away. Relics retrieved will go towards upgrading your corporations level. Rewards The team with the most relics will win the match. Participating players on both teams will be rewarded with credits, hydrogen, and crystals if their limits are reached. Players of the winning team will receive more rewards than their opponents, along with varying amounts of influence. Conversely, the defeated team will lose some influence. Rewards a player receive appear to scale with level. Time Slowdown In a White Star system, time is slowed down by a factor of 600. Routes that usually take 30 seconds may take up to 5 hours to travel. Timers for Modules are similarly scaled, although some module times are not scaled exactly by 600. The inflated time scale allows corporations to plan and adapt their strategy to the changing battlefield. A White Star system currently lasts 5 days. Unique Ship Roles Each traditional ship type fills a unique role in White Stars. Battleships provide offensive and defensive capabilities. Transports load and carry relics. Miner ships deposit hydrogen into planets to speed up relic generation. Planets See Dying Planets Blue Stars Blue stars are short lived, free-for-all, last-man-standing star systems. They collapse by several AU every 20 seconds. Any ships caught in the collapsed area are immediately destroyed. Your battleship will fire on any other battleships. This star is a dangerous star Damage per second: 150 Category:Stars Category:Yellow Stars Category:Red Stars Category:Influence Category:Distinctions Category:Player